


The One With The Dating App

by jordanKdan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Online Dating, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanKdan/pseuds/jordanKdan
Summary: Yeorum is a twenty-two year old virgin.And when I say virgin, virgin when it comes to any kind of interaction with the opposite sex.No boyfriend since birth.No suitors, not even one guy who expressed his admiration towards her. Impossible, you say? She begs to differ.It has been a long twenty-two years of drought.And so a friend suggested an app-- that maybe, just maybe, be the solution to all of her problems.Will spring finally come?





	The One With The Dating App

**Author's Note:**

> After months and months of using the dating app called Bumble, I decided to write a few chapters inspired by my dating app experience lol
> 
> And yes, this is the Wanna One dating app AU, in which the boys are the fictional representation of the guys I met in Bumble.
> 
> And yes, I'm only including the hyung line here because babies are babies and should not be using dating apps.
> 
> So please don't hate the boys if they turn out to be kinda snobbish hoho because we still love them xo
> 
> *title and chapter names inspired by the way F.R.I.E.N.D.S. named their episodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung decides to play fairy godmother to his twenty-two year old virgin friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would just be freaking short. Just sort of an intro. Lol  
> not sure if this would turn into a serious fic lol will try my best but this is certainly not on the comedy genre lol

_“That is impossible.”_

 

Yeorum tried her best to look like she doesn’t care. She was supposed to not care. Or that’s what she believes she’s supposed to do.

 

“It _is_ possible.” She said with a shrug, poking her kimchi with her chopsticks. “I am the proof.”

 

Yoon Jisung tried his best to keep his mouth closed and to hide the shock on his face. But he just can’t. It is 2018. How can a twenty-two-year-old go through highschool and college without even getting in a relationship? Or even a single fling at the very least?

 

“You don’t believe me?” Yeorum looked at the older boy with an eyebrow raised. She ate a piece of kimchi and chewed, eyes focused at Jisung.

 

“Duh. It’s 2018.” Jisung said as if it is a fact. “Are you sure you’re not just snobbish?”

 

“Nope. What can I do, it just ended up that way.” Jinri just shrugged, not knowing what else to say because it is indeed the truth.

 

Yeorum is a twenty-two year old virgin. And when I say virgin, virgin when it comes to any kind of interaction with the opposite sex. In her twenty two years of existence, she still haven’t gone out with a guy to watch a movie, or to even eat ddeokbeokki at the very least. No guy has expressed any kind of interest in her, thus, making her one of the most awkward human beings on earth who doesn’t know how to react just in case a guy tells her he likes her.

 

The conversation was not supposed to go down that road, but it did. And she didn’t like it. Talking about her lack of experience in the dating field was not much of a lunch break kind of topic.

 

Their lunch break has just started, and Yeorum, just like the usual, dragged Jisung to the pantry so they can eat their meals together. Work has been really hectic and all that Yeorum wanted to do was eat her meal in peace, together with the only friend she trusted in their office.

 

The older boy was just talking about his date the other night with a girl he met through a dating app and it was a disaster: the girl is filthy rich and is not used to going out on dates with guys who don’t have cars. Jisung offered to hail her a cab, but then the girl just shrugged him off and told him that she’ll just call her driver. Talk about rude.

 

During the whole time Jisung was talking, Yeorum was just listening, giving out very little reaction because she just doesn’t know how to react. She hasn’t gone on dates, so she really does not know the dynamics of it: how boys act, or how girls are supposed to react. However, she was not sure why or how the spotlight was transferred to her after Jisung ranted about his disaster of a date.

 

“So Yeorum, tell me a story of the worst date you’ve ever had.” Jisung said before popping a piece of kimbap inside his mouth. And the rest was history.

 

Jisung just stared at the girl in front of him. And then just like that, he suddenly came up with a really brilliant idea. “Give me your phone.”

 

Clueless, Yeorum gave her phone to Jisung. She blinked, not knowing what to do or say. Jisung has always borrowed her phone to check her photos (because he’s nosy like that) or to play games on her phone. Deciding not to mind whatever it is the older boy was doing, she just finished her meal in peace before laying down on the couch to get even a wink of sleep. She was up all night and only had two hours of sleep. She was a walking zombie who needed coffee to get through the end of the day.

 

“You’ll thank me soon.” She wasn’t sure whether she heard Jisung right, but those were the last words she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

  
  


On her way home, Yeorum didn’t know why her phone kept on vibrating. The last time her phone acted this way was when she went on a trip by herself to relieve stress, and everyone thought she was missing.

 

Out of irritation, she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check who the hell has been sending her messages, multiple messages in fact, and cannot wait for her to reply once she reaches her flat?

 

 

 _Bumble_                                                      _10m ago_

_You have a new connection!_

 

 _Bumble_                                                   _25m ago_

_You have a new connection!_

 

 _Bumble_                                                   _34m ago_

_You have a new connection!_

 

 _Bumble_                                                   _41m ago_

_You have a new connection!_

 

 _Bumble_                                                   _50m ago_

_You have a new connection!_

 

 _Bumble_                                                   _1h ago_

_You have a new connection!_

 

 _Bumble_                                                   _2h ago_

_You have a new connection!_

  


What the hell did Jisung do?


End file.
